Wish You Were Here
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world. Lucy tries to cope with the loss of something special to her. Song-fic


**I'm not in the mood to update the Peacekeeper. Sorry.**

**On December 5 I'm going to audition for X Factor 2014. And this is the song that I'll sing for my audition. And I thought it'd make a good story. So here you go.**

**Song: Wish you were here-Delta Goodrem**

* * *

**I've been knock, knock, knocking at the thought of your door**

**But you're not, not, not here anymore**

**I ring, ring, ring - you're every thought in my head**

**But I can't get through, the connection is dead**

I slam the door in Gray's face and slide to the ground sobbing. _Gone. Natsu is gone. _I hug my knees and scream. He's gone, dead. And I'm alone. Why did he… I scream louder and pull at my hair.

"NATSU!"

For hours I just sit there crying. Unable to move.

**I want, want to tell you about the news today**

**But you wouldn't believe me, you'd laugh it away**

**There's a ghost standing at the foot of my bed**

**And it's you, it's you, it's you, it was you**

The sun sets and I finally get up. Without changing into my pajamas I climb into bed.

_"Don't worry, I'll be back in a week or two." _

A kiss. Natsu's last gift to me. I touch my lips, I can remember the feel of his lips against mine. I turn over and face the open window. I can see him climbing through the open window, feel him sliding into bed, and hugging me from behind.

**They told me who was in trouble**

**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world**

**And there was nothing I could do to help you**

**And it's true today it'd be your birthday**

**It would've been your 27th year**

**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere**

**I wish you were here (here)**

Fingers tracing the back of my neck, twirling my hair around his finger and light butterfly kisses everywhere his lips could reach. His breath ruffling my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

_"I love you Luce."_

_ "You're my beautiful girl."_

_ "Marry me Lucy."_

_ "I'll protect you with my life."_

**I go back, back, back, and every memory you're there**

**But the clock ticks over every minute we shared**

**On my knees begging for it not to be true**

**But it was you, was you, was you, it was you**

Morning. I roll over and hug a pillow to my chest. _Natsu. _ If you were here, you'd pull off my blankets and laugh, telling me to get up. You'd button my shirt, fetch my shoes, and kiss me good morning, even though I hadn't yet brushed my teeth, you'd grab my hand and take me to a different cafe for breakfast. When we reached the guild, you'd pick me up in your arms announcing that you'd captured a princess.

**They told me who was in trouble**

**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world**

**And there was nothing I could do to help you**

**And it's true today it'd be your birthday**

**It would've been your 27th year**

**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere**

**I wish you were here**

I don't want to go the guild today, there are too many memories of you there. Even here, in our house, I'm drowning in memories of you. It would've been better if I'd never met you. Better than all this pain. Natsu, why? How could you leave me you selfish bastard? I scream. I've been doing that a lot lately.

**Instead of just in my dreams and in my imagination**

**Confusing me completely from another dimension**

**Can you see the beauty from a new beginning somewhere?**

**'Cause I feel like I won't repair with time**

Three months later, and I'm still broken. I haven't been to the guild, I haven't spoken, I haven't eaten, I've shut everyone out, even Happy. _Natsu. My lover, my husband. _I still see your ghost. Why can't you leave me alone? I scream, it sings out my fear, my hurt, my pain. Suddenly I convulse. The front door bangs open, Erza and Wendy rush in. Through their panic and confusion, I notice that Wendy looks older. Erza has a cut on her collarbone. _When did that happen? _

"Stay with us Lucy!"

"Natsu… Is waiting for me."

"No, Lucy! Pull it together. Someone else needs you more than him!"

_Who?_

**It was you, was you, was you, it was you**

Nine years have been and gone. A two small hands clasp mine. Haru and Aki. Spring and Autumn. My summer is gone, but I can still enjoy Spring and Autumn. A hand touches my shoulder, I turn. Gray. I smile weakly. I've had to learn how to smile and laugh again. It seems my body only knows how to contort itself into a mask of pain and hurt.

**They told me who was in trouble**

**I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world**

**And there was nothing I could do to help you**

**And it's true today it'd be your birthday**

**It would've been your 27th year**

**And I miss you in the earth's atmosphere**

**I wish you were here**

I look at the headstone. _Natsu Dragneel, loving husband, loyal friend, unknowing father, best friend. _

"You'll see Papa again Mama."

"One day we'll all be together."

"It's only the beginning of his adventures."

"He'll wait for you mama."

I crouch down and hug them both.

After a few more minutes, I walk away. The wind blows, ruffling my hair. It's warm, like his breath.

_"I'm still with you Lucy. I love you." _

Natsu's voice echo's in my head. Haru is still at the headstone.

"Let's go home Haru."

He stands up and walks towards me holding out his hands.

"Look Mama."

In his hands is a salamander. With pink scales.


End file.
